Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug full-length movie. Television Anchorman :Television Anchorman: (after a television rendition of the Earth exploding is shown) Well folks, you saw it. That's the computer simulation of what's going to happen to the Earth later this afternoon. Now, if you're anything like me, then you're scared! And you don't want to spend the last moments on Earth in a television studio! So...uh...have a happy end of the world, see you, bye. Krillin :Krillin: Oh man! It can't end. I've never even had a girlfriend! No! It's not fair! I haven't even lived yet! Master Roshi :Master Roshi: (to himself, while asleep) There, there honey. It's alright. Don't worry ladies...there's enough of me to go around. Oolong :Oolong: I'm allergic to fear...you know. Please, lets go home. Wings :Wings: (after Piccolo beats Wings) Hold on, hold on! Please, please don't kill me! You're strong, but you can't beat Lord Slug. So why not join him while you can. (Piccolo brings his hand close to Wings' reaching hand) Huh...excellent. I see you want to live. You won't be sorry. It's the smart thing to do. (Piccolo brings his hand in front of Wings and blasts him in the face, killing him) Huh...hey! Ahhhh! Dialogue :Bulma: You've got some nerve landing here and shooting up our planet! You're guests here you know! What kind of way is that to act, huh? :Angila: Our master Lord Slug has commandeered this planet. You are his guests now. Follow his edict and you shall live, or you can join the countless others who have tried to resist and died! :Bulma: You can't- :Angila: Of course we can you fool! You're in denial. Wake up girl. Look. Just stay out of our way. You're out of your league here. You're playing with the big boys now. :Bulma: Hey! You don't scare me! What do you want with our planet anyway, you geek? :Angila: It's simple. We're going to terrafreeze it and convert it into our own personal starcruiser. :Angila: (after the air is purified for Lord Slug's troops to breathe freely) They're like children. Give them some air to breathe and they're happy. :Wings: It's still too hot for my taste. :Metamatcha: Heh heh heh. It's all that insulation you have. You're as thick as a building. This is nice tropical weather, yes...warm enough to keep my toes from getting numb but still cold enough to kill the Earthlings. :Wings: Yeah, and soon they'll be dropping like flies. :Metamatcha: Nothing like a little home improvement. :Wings: Yeah. :Wings: Heh! Well, what do we have here? Medamatcha, you take the little guy and the green one is mine. :Metamatcha: Aw, what a ripoff! No fair. :Angila: Heh. Just be happy I'm letting you fight. :Piccolo: You morons. Shut up and fight. :Wings: What did you call us!? :Angila: This was supposed to be my day off. Now I'm all dirty. :Metamatcha: Stop complaining. It was a blast. These guys were wimps. :Goku: I'm only going to say this once. Remove these clouds and get off of the Earth. Otherwise, you'll leave me no choice but to destroy you. :Metamatcha: Hee hee hee hee hee. Hear that Angila. He thinks he's going to destroy us. Hee hee ha. He's some comedian. Hee hee hee hee hee hee. :Angila: Have any other strong words you'd like to throw at us, little man? :Goku: Words won't win this battle. :Lord Slug: If you've come to apply for the soldier jobs, use the side entrance. :Goku: Thanks. But no thanks. We're both self employed. :Lord Slug: Oh, I see. Well, I've already staked my claim here so don't interfere. :Yajirobe: I'm gettin' tired of saving you guys. :Krillin: Where'd you hide? That's what I'd like to know. Site Navigation Category:Quotes